Sound of Mind, Body of Steel
by Uzumaki-Son Naruto
Summary: As a parting gift during his last days as a living being, Kurama made himself known to Naruto and gave him some gifts to help with the eventual battle of his worst enemy (P.S Yin/Yang Kurama was sealed inside Naruto not just one part) Now watch as Naruto unbreaks the shackles placed on him and rises up to be what he wants to be known as, A Legend.


**Authors Note: **This is you, "Why the hell would he do this? He always does this to his stories never sticking with the original plot, it's really annoying!" Well I have a reason for that. Sometimes when I start writing a story I write what comes off of the top of my head without having to proof read it most times as I am somewhat confident in my work but then weeks or months later after the publishing I find that I could do better than what I wrote and decide to change some things making it more believable. This isn't an exemption.

Chyohadami is my first story to receive over 500 likes and for that I am glad, not only at the response, but at the fact that it was only 4 or 5 chapter's in and I had so many views. I hope to do that or more when writing this version of it.

As to the plot of this story, somethimes I wonder why this hasn't been done or at least a part of this hasn't been done with all the Naruto/One Piece crossover I've been seeing and to be honest, the original story was somewhat of a Naruto/Powerpuff Girls story with Orochimaru's version of Chemical X splashing a younger Naruto.

I would go more into detail at the last story but I do not want to bore you with that. On the off chance, I do hope you all like this version.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or One Piece.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Reveal.**

* * *

"Proctor, call the match. The loser isn't getting up." Neji Hyuga sneered down at his opponent as he heard the crowd roar out his already decided victory.

It was his fate to win and as always, the dead last fate to lose was what he thought as he turned and walked away from Naruto.

"Winner –

"Stop right there." Neji froze as he heard the wavering voice of his opponent. He quickly turned around to see a beaten up Naruto as he got up from the ground showing how hard that alone was "I've had enough of the way you and everyone else looks down at me."

Naruto was panting hard as he stood, shaking, because of the amount of pain he was feeling which was what the audience thought but they and Neji listened as he continued, "I've grown tired of wearing the mask that you are all use to, now, I guess it's time I show you all the real me."

Naruto stood straight as his jacket was open revealing his inner mesh across the arena. He spread his legs wide apart with each knee 90 degrees perpendicular to the ground and placed his left hand on his left knee while using his right fist to balance his body and pressed his knee accelerating his metabolism by the increase in blood flow.

_BADUMP_

"I do not know what you are doing but if you think that you're in any condition to fight me then I'm afraid I'll have no other choice than to end you as fate decreed it to be." Neji declared as he looked on at Naruto with an unimpressed look.

_BADUMP_

"**Dai ni gia…**"

Naruto's body started to emit smoke as his skin turned red and his breathing increased.

Shocked at this development, Neji activated his Byakugan to make sure that he's eyes weren't deceiving him as he was _sure _that he shut off his opponents chakra but he didn't have the luxury of time as Naruto suddenly appeared in him with a big burst of speed.

Faster than anyone could blink, Neji was suddenly sent tumbling backwards from the really fast gut punch Naruto threw, but Naruto wasn't done as he appeared behind Neji's course setting for a round house, which was delivered with an equal amount of strength and speed as the punch earlier sending him in another direction.

The blond wasn't done though as he placed his index finger on his forehead and charged up black lightning around them. Naruto moved it from his forehead and looked at Neji as his body was sailing towards him,

"Let's see how you like it when you're the one that's sent to the hospital with a heart injury." Naruto said and aimed his fingers at Neji and screamed "**Makankōsappō!**"

"Neji!"

Tenten her team mate's name cried out in shock as she saw his body covered in yellow lightning as Naruto's attack struck him piercing his chest before he was sent crashing into the exam walls knocking him out with the lightning still shocking his body.

She still couldn't believe it. Neji, the last years' rookie of the year, the prodigy Hyuga, the strongest Genin in her age group, lost because he let his guard down to the recently graduated dead last from her senseis rival team who was in fact team mates with their years rookie of the year and if nothing wasn't done soon, he could very much likely die! (Oh the wonderful twist of irony)

"Holy crap."

Thank god she wasn't the only one shocked at this development as the dog boy beside her could only look in shock as Naruto beat his opponent quite brutally. Where was this gusto when he was fighting in the round before this?

"Man, I'm really glad Naruto decided to go easy on me," Kiba said with a shiver "I take back all the insults I ever said about him in front and behind him because I'm sure that this is only the beginning of what he can do."

Beside him, Hinata blushed poking her fingers as she watched the match between Neji and Naruto. The way he dedicated this match for her only made her feelings for him intensify. If only she wasn't so weak, she would get the courage to be his close friend, even more but unfortunately for her, that wasn't the case especially with this new heart problem she was having as she coughed out a bit catching the attention of those around her.

* * *

_With Naruto_

* * *

With his skin tone back to normal, he could now make his way safely into the halls, not that he couldn't before and as he was walking, he couldn't help but remember the big red fox that was the reason for his power boost.

Thinking about the fox made him a tad bit upset though as he thought he had finally had a friend that could understand him a bit but in the end, the stupid seal got in the way and the fox's consciousness faded into non-existence. At least, he was lucky enough to hear the name of the fox and he was sure that in some way, he would honor its memory.

"So, are you going to tell me when you got so strong and when you actually learned to do something like that?"

Naruto was interrupted from his musings by the curious voice of Nara Shikamaru, one of the other finalists from Konoha.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, curious as to when Shikamaru started keeping tabs on him. He was also pissed, as he remembered, Shikamaru was one of those kids that used to avoid him even until that missing girl incident where he, Choji and Kiba cornered him as to the whereabouts and still, he thinks that after that both of them were friends?

"I actually fail to see why I should border myself with the details of my techniques to you Shikamaru," Naruto said to the Nara who suddenly gained a suspicious look on his eyes "tell you what, if you tell me the secret of your shadow abilities from your clan, I'll tell you my secret."

"You know that I cannot give away clan secrets." Shikamaru responded.

"Then I believe we are at an impasse." Naruto concluded before he resumed his walking to the competitor box "As a fellow Konoha nin, I wish you Good luck on your match."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered before he walked down towards the arena towards his opponent just as his opponent manipulated the wind around her to make her glide towards the arena.

"Show off." Naruto muttered as he watched the sandy blond haired woman land in the arena. If there was one thing he hated most in his lives, it was arrogant show offs who had nothing to prove. What part of ninja deception don't they understand?

Speaking of deception, he remembered Kakashi's saying "Look underneath the underneath." He can't still believe that someone who created that quote wasn't able to see behind that mask of idiocy he had put on. Now following said philosophy, Naruto did some looking under the underneath thing and he did not like what he had found out.

Starting with this village; it's hidden history with his clan and its alliance. The swirl on the Konoha head band, it turned out to be the symbol for his clan, _his clan! _Did anyone see fit to tell him? Nooooo.

Turns out that he was the last of a clan that was way more powerful than any in the village as it took a lot of manpower from three different villages to take them down while it took only one man to kill off the Uchiha; crazy right?

It also turns out that his clan was really adept in sealing, at least it explains why the sudden love for that occurred once he had the knowledge on said subject transferred to him. They also had chakra that most would kill for as with it, they were able to create weapons that can be used to suppress Biju's, something that shocked him.

While the chains are the most preferred amongst his clan when using the special chakra they possess, they are also able to create other weapons but never bordered to learn how to – lot of good that did – but that was where the difference between he and his clan's thinking was. He was able to learn how to make other weapons using just that special chakra feature.

He hadn't been given the chance to go to the lost ruins of his clan but he was sure that he would make them proud because of how strong he had gotten especially with the new fighting style and techniques he created. He hadn't thought of a name to generalize his Taijutsu but when he does, he would be sure to add it to his newly created family scroll.

What he used against Neji was a part of his fighting style that's supposed to take ten years out of your natural life each time you use it because of the damage it does to your blood cells, but he was glad that being an Uzumaki and the former Jinchiruki of the Kyubi means increased life force and near permanent youth.

He was entirely sure that he could have beaten Neji using another method but he wanted to show off his skills a bit partly knowing - and hoping he was wrong – what the reaction of the audience would be and it turns out, that they liked it. They loved anything as long as it gave them a good show though.

What he was doing though was saving his more dangerous techniques for when he would have to fight the Uchiha and probably Kakashi – because he was sure that sooner or later that they will fight – and he refused to call Kakashi sensei because all he had taught him was tree walking.

"Winner, Sabaku no Temari!"

"Huh, that was fast." Naruto said as he looked down from the balcony to see the angry look Temari had on her face. Why was she angry, she won right?

"Oh that's why." Shikamaru apparently had minimal injuries in him and there was only one thing that could mean, he gave up. Typical Nara.

"Sabaku no Gaara and Uchiha Sasuke please make it to the arena as it is time for your match." Genma announced. One of the two appeared prompting Genma to look at the Hokage who nodded his head in acceptance of what happened.

"Due to the absence of Uchiha Sasuke, this match has been forfeited." Genma announced much to the disapproval of the crowd who voiced their opinion through Boo's "Winner, Gaara."

"We will now take a fifteen minute recess before we begin the quarter finals of the Chunin exams." Hiruzen said from his stand as he stood up from his chair next to his fellow Kage. He looked down at the Kazekage with a disappointed look on his face "I'm sorry about this turn of events, but I really shouldn't be surprised given the fact of who Sasuke's teacher is."

"Ah but of course," The Kazekage nodded in understanding "you really have to reign in your ninja Hokage, I find this lack of respect for the system really disturbing and disorienting."

"I'll be sure to do something when Kakashi appears Kazekage-sama." Hiruzen said with a frown as he smoked his pipe before sitting down on his stool "Though I am a bit curious as to where Naruto suddenly got this burst of strength as he showed no aptitude for fire at all."

"You mean your dead last Jinchiruki?" the Kazekage asked with an eyebrow "While I also find it strange considering that the information I received on him had nothing on this, won't you of all people, seeing as you're the leader of the village, be satisfied that your Jinchiruki is strong? I know that should my Jinchiruki not be strong, then I wouldn't let him defend the village."

"Yes well, the actual reason for the lack of skill on our part was to make sure that our Jinchiruki wouldn't get too powerful just in case we have to reign him in for being unable to control his Biju." Hiruzen reasoned with a neutral look on his face.

"But then how would he be able to control his Biju let alone understand it without the sentimental bit of help from your ninjas?" The Kazekage asked "Unless you think that he doesn't need the trainin –

"Young Naruto-kun doesn't need the training Kazekage-san." Hiruzen interrupted with a look on his face "I'm sure that by sheer will power alone he could take on the beast and win, after all he managed to defend this village from said beast all this time and it's been 15 years."

'_Oh sensei, you have no idea how wrong you are.' _Orochimaru thought as he listened to the bull dung being spouted by his sensei.

* * *

_15 minutes Later_

* * *

"Welcome to the semifinal match of the Chunin exams." Genma announced "Will the two opponents, Sabaku no Gaara and Uzumaki please step forward?" Genma waited a few minutes till the fighters appeared a few feet apart from each other and he glanced at the impassive look that Naruto was giving and was inwardly surprised at that but he schooled his features.

"Ready?"

"Uzumaki, mother has been restless, demanding for blood, more specifically, the Uchiha's blood." Gaara spoke in his monotone voice "I hope your blood will satisfy mother more than that of your teammates."

Naruto shuddered at the unpleasant images that flashed in his head as he imagined what Gaara was talking about and quickly replied wanting to clear something up, "I'm sorry Gaara, I'm not into BDSM."

Gaara had a confused frown but the proctor saw it as something else and ordered the start of the match between the two.

Naruto caught the cork sent his way before he crushed it with his hand as he looked at Gaara with a calculating look.

He stretched his hand in front of him and golden light started to gather in front of him before it started to take the shape of a Katana. He grabbed the guard of the Katana with a tight grip ignoring the look of surprise the audience gave him.

"You fail to impress me." Gaara said before he threw sand Shuriken at his opponent who proceeded to slice them to bits and piece.

"I know you can do better than that." Naruto said as he stood straight holding his sword beside him.

"Fine then." Gaara said before he stretched his hand manipulating his sand to attack Naruto who just stood straight as the sand made its way towards him.

Gaara was about to relish the feeling of blood on his sand as he saw his attack about to consume Naruto but was shocked as said blond sliced his attack in half before it was completely done.

"If that's all you've got, then I guess it's my turn." Naruto said with a smirk as he bent both knees forward getting ready to dash towards his opponent and begin his slicing and dicing fiesta but before he could even move, the wind around him and Gaara started to pick up and he was sure that that was chakra he felt in the midst of the mini tornado.

The leaves started to rise along with the wind and while everybody in the arena covered their eyes, two figures revealed themselves.

Both were standing back-to-back with the taller one gaining a look of boredom and slight embarrassment while the shorter had a look of arrogance and expectance on his.

These two were none other than Uchiha Sasuke and Hatake Kakashi.

Genma appeared in the arena annoyed with the sudden disruption and asked the two new arrivals, "What are you doing?"

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked, suddenly confused as this was not an outcome he predicted "We're here for Sasuke's match."

"You mean the match that you were late for three hours ago?" Genma sarcastically asked prompting the silver haired man to blush in embarrassment.

"Well we're here now aren't we?" Kakashi responded "I'd at least expect them to push his match forward should he had been late to the agreed time."

"Well aint that a tad bit – I don't give a fuck." Naruto said from his spot interrupting the conversation between the two "They did eventually push the match until later but even then did you show up?"

"Naruto?" Kakashi was surprised to see his student here and wait. Was that a sword "Where did you get that Katana and why are you here? I thought you lost against Neji."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence you pathetic excuse for a sensei." Naruto muttered loud enough for only those in the arena to hear causing Kakashi to raise an eyebrow at the intended jab to his teaching skills "But I won my match, no thanks to you."

"I redirected you to Ebisu –

"Wrong, you pawned me off to Ebisu whom I proceeded to avoid for the entire month while at the same time completing my training and fine tuning my techniques."

"…"

"Didn't expect you to know how to use so many big words in one entire sentence dope," Sasuke snorted from his position "but I think this farce is enough, it's time for you to let me face my opponent and while you're at it, I think it would be best for you to hand over the sword you're holding."

"No."

"Good, now then Gaara, I think it's time for – wait what?" Sasuke wasn't sure that he heard his team mate properly.

"I said no." Naruto repeated with a firm look on his face "I've had it up to here with you and everyone else on the team simply thinking they can pull one over on me. It's annoying! So why don't you take your arrogant stuck up ass and leave this arena with that idiotic ass humper you call a sensei?"

"Why you little –

"That's enough out of you brat." Genma said as he held Sasuke's shoulder with a firm grip before he turned to Kakashi who was just looking at Naruto with wonder in his eyes "Kakashi, take your student and leave this arena and let the fighters continue their fight. Need I remind you, the Hokage is watching and right now he seems to be angry?"

Kakashi looked to the Kage boot to see that Genma's word were proven to be right in all counts. So with a sad sigh, he grabbed the protesting Sasuke by the shoulder and sushined out of the arena letting the fighters continue the fight that he illegally interrupted.

"Now that that's been cleared up, please continue." Genma announced with a wave of his hand and both fighters continued their fight.

* * *

With Kakashi

* * *

As Kakashi appeared next to his colleagues, he was suddenly bombarded by questions/demands wondering when he thought Naruto some piercing lightning beam technique.

He held his hand up calming the crowd "Hold up a minute," Kakashi spoke "I know I haven't taught Naruto and Sakura anything else but tree walking so what's with this lightning technique he used that sounds an awful lot like one of my own?"

"We'll get back to the part where you said that you haven't thought Naruto or Sakura anything later," Asuma Sarutobi said making Kakashi blush again as he realized his slip up "what we want to know is why you would teach Naruto such a dangerous technique."

"Teach him a dangerous technique?" Kakashi asked "As I said before I didn't teach Naruto anything apart from tree walking and a few Taijutsu stances."

"Then where did he learn that technique he used to nearly kill Neji?" Kurenai asked with a curious look "It's clear that it was an assassination technique from the damage done but from what I recall, I don't know of any Ninja of this village using that one."

"Maybe he learnt it in the library?" Kakashi suggested.

"Sometimes I find your lack of attention on your students disturbing but no I don't think he learnt it from the library." Kurenai deadpanned.

"Maybe he created it?" Anko suggested from her position causing some people to look at her with a curious look on their face "What? You all know what he carries, that alone can drive possible teachers away from him as they wouldn't want to 'train the monster'." She ended with air quotes.

Anko did bring up good points so the question remains, who taught him and why? Did he manage to have this strength all along and hide it? No that's not right because that would make not only them but the entire shinobi in the village weak as they couldn't see underneath the mask that Naruto was wearing.

With Naruto

Naruto avoided as much sand thrown at him as he could/ he could see this ending in many ways. One was using a water jutsu to slow the sand. Another was piercing through his defenses. Third, he could crush the insect under 100 time's earth gravity. Fourth, he could bind him with his chakra chains that also drain chakra,

"Meh, I'll go with option one. Even the simplest jutsu can take down the deadliest opponent." Naruto said to himself and let his sword dematerialize and stood as another wave of sand approached him.

Naruto just looked at Gaara before he placed both arms on the ground and released his chakra and whispered as cold air came out from his mouth "**Ice Floor…**"

In an instant the entire floor of the arena was covered in ice causing some of those in the audience to shiver at the cold air it released.

Gaara stood still and had his hand still stretched as his sand approached Naruto but just as it was about to cover him, he was blocked by a wall of ice.

He frowned and tried again, only to be met with the same result over and over again and if he was honest, this was really starting to annoy him.

Quickly running through a set of handsigns, he called out as he was finished "**Suryūdan no Jutsu!**"

"Sand dragon, that's a first." Naruto mumbled and he was honestly surprised at the size of the attack but he wasn't about to let this deter him at the moment so he created his own dragon out of ice that was bigger and thicker than Gaara's so I'm sure the outcome would be pretty much predictable.

* * *

In the stands

* * *

"Did you know that your student had Hyōton?" Asuma asked Kakashi who was just as shocked when seeing this.

"Is there anything else that that kid of yours can't do?" Anko asked and she started to tick off a list using her fingers "Shoots lightning beam out of his fingers, able to use ice, able to forge weapons using his chakra, hell I wouldn't be too surprised if the kid had some control over gravity." Anko glanced to Kurenai and spoke "If there's anything I gotta say about this is that your student was lucky Kurenai."

Kurenai could only nod in agreement at her friends statement. It looks like she would have to do some reevaluation about this particular topic though, as this turned out to be rather… disorienting.

Kakashi meanwhile was having his own thoughts as he was watching the match wondering where Naruto had the time to practise techniques like this without alarming the Jounins of the village.

He also wondered why he had been hiding his skills from his team. "Something needs to be done about this." He muttered to himself with a frown as he leaned on the railing watching the match with keen eyes unaware that someone overheard what he said.

With Naruto

Naruto watched as Gaara was sent towards the wall behind them from his attack and waited for him to emerge and when he did, he was confused as to the sudden cry of his opponent at seeing himself bleeding.

If he was paying any attention to the crowd, he would have noticed the agitated and shifting expressions of the Suna shinobi once that scream was heard but he didn't have the luxury for that as immediately after the scream, he heard an explosion.

Looking up, he saw that it was the Hokage booth that the sound came from but then his senses suddenly went haywire.

'_Wind slash from above.' _Naruto jumped and flipped over the wind blade that nearly cut him in half had he not received that warning and as he turned to see who the culprit was, he suddenly found himself at the receiving end of a glare from the Jounin sensei of Gaara's team.

"You're not going anywhere brat."

To be continued.

* * *

**Authors Translations**

* * *

**Dai ni gia: **It is exactly like Luffy's gear second and has the same effects as it does Luffy. Naruto came up with this technique on his own after reading about the chakra gates. Naruto's blood and changed cell structure allows him to freely use this supplementary move without any adverse effects unlike Luffy and with a life force such as his, well I don't need to go into detail.

**Makankōsappō: **For those that don't know the translation, it's Special Beam Cannon from DBZ. Just think of a lightning version of that attack and you get the remaining gist. The difference between it's use in Gear Second and Normal Mode is that Gear Second allows the charge up of the technique to be faster but the downside is that it becomes unstable if left for more than five minutes.

This is one of Naruto's personally created techniques and as you can see it is quite dangerous. Though he can control it's power output at anytime from its charge up to its release.

**Suryūdan no Jutsu: **I honestly do not know if I got the translation right but most translations of this attacks use that particular syntax if some of you notice. For those of you that do not know this attack it's Sand Dragon Jutsu. I honestly see this move rarely used in fanfictions.

**Ice Floor: **Another One Piece element and I'm sure that you all are wondering how he got that ability. That remains a secret to me but I will give you all some small detail. The main gist is that Kurama got to seriously mess up Naruto's Biology a bit and spoiler alert, he _might _have travelled to the world of One Piece during his freedom and spotted some interesting abilities, that's all I'm saying.

You all know how I like my reviews and if anyone doesn't like this story and decide to insult me in the review well I have one thing to say, Fuck you in advance bitches! I decide what to write and you all have no say in it without my consent!

Peace.


End file.
